fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of Jenny Foxworth's Treasures
Christopher Robin, why did you, Oliver and Dodger bring us back here?" asked Jenny Foxworth as the trio led her and her friends Pistol Pete, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Dodger said giggling. The group entered the cave. Christopher Robin stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Oliver began to ask. "It is! Harry's statue!" Jenny said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Harry Parker that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Christopher Robin, Oliver, Dodger!" Jenny said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Jenny let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Jenny decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Harry, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Jenny's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Jenny looked shocked as Dimitri came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Dad!" Jenny gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Dimitri was King Julien, the lemur looking down in guilt. "Jenny, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Dimitri said coming closer. He looked around at Jenny's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Dimitri interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal boy from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Jenny. "Jenny, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Jenny whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Dimitri who turned around. "You're more of a murderer than Mr. Sykes! You don't even know Harry!" cried Jenny. "I don't have to!" Dimitri yelled turning towards Jenny once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" Jenny yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Dimitri looked shocked at Jenny's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Jenny's declaration as well. Dimitri was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Boston, you're an immortal and a citizen of New York! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brothers, Belle, Wendy, Peter, John, and Michael!" Dimitri: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Jenny protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Jenny screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Jenny bitterly. "Don't you understand, Jenny? He's a citizen of Boston, you're a citizen of New York!" "I don't care!" Jenny spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Dimitri. He had enough of Jenny's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Jenny! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Harry, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Julien gasped. "What did you say?" Dimitri demanded. The rest of Jenny's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Pistol snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Christopher Robin added. "You have no heart at all!" Dodger yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Dimitri. Julien was nervous and Dimitri was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Dimitri shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Jenny, Christopher Robin, and your friends are all banished from Manhattan for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Pistol, Gosalyn, Robyn, Melody and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Oliver pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Dodger screamed. "But, Daddy," Jenny said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Julien. "And that goes for you, Julien." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Julien wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Julien, if you're not gone by sunset, I will ship you back to the wild!" Dimitri shouted. Julien screamed and hid behind Jenny, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Pistol, Robyn, Melody, Christopher Robin, Oliver and Dodger. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Jenny protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Dimitri: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Jenny, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Dimitri powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Jenny looked shocked. "Dad, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Jenny cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Harry. As Jenny looked on in horror, Dimitri fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Jenny gasped in horror that Harry's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Jenny cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures